Las Esposas
by lianardonis
Summary: Micro-Ice se comra un nuevo articulo de broma y lo utiliza con 2 pobres victimas


_**LAS ESPOSAS**_

Micro-Ice caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia de Aarch en Akillian con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Entró en su cuarto y miró a su compañero que estaba tumbado en la cama.

D'jok le miró extrañado.

-¿A que viene esa sonrisa?

-Me he comprado una cosa nueva-Dijo Micro-Ice aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué te has comprado, un cerebro nuevo?

-¡NO idiota!-Dijo Micro-Ice enfadado.-Me he comprado un nuevo articulo de broma

D'jok se incorporó. ¿Cuánto dinero se gastaría Micro-Ice al año en ese tipo de artículos? Esa era una pregunta que D'jok nunca acertó a contestar.

Micro Ice sacó de su bolsillo algo plateado. Eran unas esposas que parecían de un material difícil de romper.

D'jok sonrió.

-¿Con quien vas a usar eso?

Micro-Ice guardó silencio. No había pensado quien sería su próxima víctima.

D'jok pensó que sería mejor dejar en paz a Micro-Ice si no quería ser el pobre desgraciado que sufriera su broma.

Micro-Ice salió al pasillo principal y se sentó en un banco. Observó como un depredador a su presa.

No había nadie junto a él asique, aburrido cerró los ojos pensando con quien usaría las esposas.

Entonces escuchó unas risitas que provenían del fondo del pasillo.

Micro-Ice observó a una joven pareja que se acercaba y entonces se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa malvada.

Los elegidos para su broma fueron Tia y Rocket que caminaban sin conocer el peligro que se acercaba.

Micro-Ice se abalanzó sobre ellos dejando a la pareja desconcertada.

-¡Pero mira quienes son! ¡Tia y Rocket! ¡Que bien os veo!-Exclamó Micro-Ice.

Rocket cruzó una mirada desconcertada con su compañera.

De pronto, Micro-Ice, con un movimiento brusco, enganchó las esposas a las muñecas de la pareja.

Micro-Ice empezó a reírse como un poseso.

Tia miraba las esposas incrédula. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Rocket intentó inútilmente separarse de Tia.

-No lo intentéis, estas esposas están hechas con un material muy duro y resistente. Cuanto más tiréis mas se acortará la cadena.

Micro-Ice tenía razón. La cadena se había acortado un poco con el tirón.

-Muy Gracioso, Micro-Ice, pero libéranos….-Pidió Tia.

Micro-ice estalló en carcajadas.

-No pienso hacer eso. ¿Qué gracia tendría si no?

-¡Vamos, Suéltanos!-Exclamó Rocket-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No lo voy a hacer.

Rocket se enfadó.

-¡SI APRECIAS TU VIDA, QUÍTANOS ESTO!-

Micro-Ice ya no se reía tanto y empezó a hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de la llave.

Tras cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que la llave no estaba.

-Esto…, no encuentro la llave…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamaron los dos a la vez

-Pero no tardaré mucho en encontrarla… ya veréis….

-¡Como no la encuentres antes de esta noche te juro que te mato!

Micro-ice se fue corriendo en busca de la llave.

Mientras Tia y Rocket miraban las esposas, asumiendo que por mucho que las miraran no se iban a derretir.

Rocket suspiró.

-Vamos-dijo.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Tia

-Tengo trabajo que hacer-

-¡¿Queeee?!-Exclamó Tia- ¿Me vas a obligar a tragarme horas y horas de la misma jugada de futbol?

-Venga… no seas exagerada…-Dijo Rocket.

-¡Yo he quedado con Mei!- Exclamó la rubia.

-¡No pienso ir con vosotras de compras!-

-¡Ni yo pienso ver horas y horas de futbol!-

Tia y Rocket empezaron a tirar cada uno hacia un lado. Haciendo así que la cadena de las esposas se acortara mucho de golpe.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Rocket

-lo que faltaba…-Suspiró Tia.

-Está bien… iré contigo-Accedió Rocket

Tia sonrió y ambos fueron a la habitación de Mei.

Cuando Mei los vio se compadeció de ellos, pero en su interior se reía de esa extraña situación.

Después de media hora, Tia eligió algo.

-Me lo voy a probar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Rocket.-¿¡Voy a entrar contigo al probador!?

-¡Pervertido!-Exclamó Tia-¡Tu te quedas fuera!

La cadena aun era lo suficientemente larga como para que se separaran unos centímetros suficientes para cerrar la puerta.

Rocket un poco sonrojado esperaba a que terminara de cambiarse.

Mei ahora ya no podía ocultarlo y se echó a reír.

Después de ir de compras, llegó el momento de entrenar.

En el centro del campo estaban "los esposados"

Micro-Ice no se presentó al entrenamiento ya que estaba buscando la llave de las esposas.

El balón se dirigió hacia el centro del campo. Rocket tiró hacia un lado haciendo que Tia se tropezara y aterrizara sobre Rocket acabando los dos en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-Exclamó Rocket dolorido.

-¡Qué haces tú!-Exclamó Tia.-¿No ves que tienes mucha fuerza y me arrastras?

Rocket se disculpó.

Después de un entrenamiento en el que estuvieron todo el rato por el suelo, llegó el peor de los momentos para ambos.

-Rocket-

-¿Qué?

-Me quiero duchar…-

-¡Pero!-Exclamó notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a sus mejillas.

Rocket se dio cuenta de que el también se quería duchar. El problema es que ÉL tendría que meterse en el baño de las chicas.

Rocket suspiró avergonzado y, al igual que ocurría en el probador Tia se duchó mientras Rocket, avergonzado esperaba fuera.

Mei salió de la ducha únicamente tapada por una toalla.

Cuando Mei cruzó una mirada con Rocket

Gritó y se fue corriendo.

El tono de piel moreno de Rocket apenas se notaba ya que su piel había tomado un tono parecido al rojo reflectante del semáforo.

Cuando Tia terminó, los dos buscaban a Micro-ice desesperados.

Micro-Ice se había pasado todo el día haciendo el recorrido desde la tienda hasta el lugar donde se encontró con Tia y Rocket.

Llegó a la habitación desesperado.

-Me van a matar….-dijo asustado.

-¡Micro-Ice!-Exclamó D'jok-Toma esto, que se te calló antes.

Micro-Ice levantó la cabeza y vio que D'jok le estaba entregando la llave de las esposas.

Cuando Micro-Ice la tenía en la mano, a él le parecía que sonaba de fondo la canción de Aleluya.

Entonces Micro-Ice salió corriendo en busca de Tia y Rocket.

Cuando los encontró, vio a la pareja de muy mal humor.

Micro-ice vio que la cadena ya era inexistente debido a los tirones que se habían dado a lo largo del día.

Les separó con cuidado.

Cuando se liberaron de las esposas. Ambos se lanzaron sobre Micro-Ice que salió corriendo.

Finalmente Micro-Ice acabó esposado a una columna con las llaves en posesión de Rocket.

FIN


End file.
